


Snowball Fight Wars and Wide Open Doors

by Plandai



Series: 2018 One Phanfic Every Day Until Christmas Challenge [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plandai/pseuds/Plandai
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy the snow with their kids and a crazy corgi.





	Snowball Fight Wars and Wide Open Doors

It hadn’t snowed in London for quite a while, or if it had, it hadn’t settled. It was quite a surprise then when the Howell-Lester household woke up one morning to the garden covered in a thick, icy layer of pure white snow. It came so quickly and without warning that pretty much everywhere ended up being closed, including both Olly and Gracie’s school. After about an hour of waiting, Phil came to the conclusion that the snow on their road was not going to be cleared and cell into work, letting them know he wouldn't be able to make it in today. Luckily there were very understanding as a large majority were unable to make it in due to delayed buses and tubes.

While both adults were concerned by the issues it was causing and the fact that they didn’t know how long this whiteout was going to last, the kids were beyond thrilled. Gracie was just happy she didn’t go into school, but Olly was just absolutely desperate to build a snowman. When the snow began to soften a little, it having frozen overnight and become quite hard, they agreed to help him. Phil made sure to wrap the five-year-old aim as many layers as he could fit onto him and lectured him extensively about if he was cold, he would have to come inside and the like.

The first thing Olly did when they got outside, was pick up a handful of snow and launch it at Dan. Of course, being as young as he was, it doesn’t get very far, but dan feigned the hit,

“Ah you got me!” he exclaimed, before forming a snowball of his own and throwing it towards Olly, purposefully missing. Phil gasped and walked over to Olly,

“You have just declared war!” he announced to Dan, earning a giggle from the five-year-old. He formed a snowball and threw it at his husband. It hit him square in the chest, although Phil hadn’t put much force into the action as not to hurt him,

“Come on Olly, attack!”

They continued their snowball fight for a couple of minutes, laughing the whole time. When Dan bet down to gather more snow, Olly ran up to him and shoved a handful down the back of his coat, earning a not so manly scream off his Dad,

“This isn’t fair,” he said with a huff, “I’m outnumbered,”

Phil gathered up a large snowball and chucked it at Gracie’s window. It landed with a thump and stuck to the class. Gracie came to the window looking confused, and opened it to stick her head out,

“What?” she asked, sounding annoyed. She was only twelve but moody as ever,

“Come on out, we’re having a snowball fight. Your dad needs another person on his team,”

Gracie groaned and rolled her eyes,

“But it’s cold,” she whined. Phil crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow at her,

“Get your coat and come out here,” she huffed and slammed the window shut. A few minutes later she emerged from the back door into the garden looking very unamused. Dan beckoned her over and handed her a snowball excitedly. Before they had a chance to close the door, a little bundle of fluff launched itself into the garden,

“Thor, get back inside,” Phil muttered, attempting to catch a hold of the dog. Sure, they wanted him to have a good time, but he was an old little corgi, and it was very cold outside. They didn’t want him getting sick,

“Let him stay out for a bit,” Dan said after Phil had almost slipped over and fallen flat on his bum. Phil looked at the dog hesitantly but nodded. He clearly was feeling well today, and he was a very fluffy dog. They would just have to make sure he was warm and dry later.

The fight resumed when Gracie threw the ball she had been given at Phil, it landing in the middle of his back as he was getting up, throwing him off balance again on the slippery ground. Phil groaned and lay starfish on the ground,

“I’m sorry Olly, I’m not going to make it,” he groaned dramatically. Olly’s eyes went wide,

“No, I can save you,” he shouted, running over to Dan and grabbing him by the arm. He attempted to pull him up, and when he didn’t succeed, decided to instead jump onto Phil’s stomach. Phil left out a groan as the wind was knocked from him,

“Ok Olly,” he wheezed, “I think I’m better now,”

Olly cheered and thankfully got off him and Phil got to his feet, still gasping for breath but otherwise unhurt. He picked up a pile of snow and launched it at Gracie.  She ducked, and it whizzed over her head. Her smug grin was however wiped off her face when Thor collided into her in his excitement and began to shake the snow off his coat, showering her in muddy, half-melted slush. She grimaced and began to wipe herself down hesitantly. Thor merely grinned at her with a big slobbery smile before deciding it was time to go back inside and running into the house, Phil knew they would be greeted with a trail of mud and water leading to his bed later, but he couldn’t find it in himself the care,

“How about we build a snowman,” Dan said, releasing the amount of snow that they had gotten on one another, the colder they would get. Olly nodded eagerly. Phil raised his hand,

“I have an idea,” he said, equally as excited, “How about we have a competition!”

Dan raised an eyebrow at him,

One, you are forty-four Phil, not four, and two, it’s not exactly fair is it,” He pointed at Olly who was currently struggling to contain an armful of snow he had just scooped up from the floor before eventually giving up and letting it fall into an unceremonious pile on the floor. Olly crossed his arm and huffed, walking over to Gracie and burying his face into her stomach,

“How about I go with Olly and you go with Dad,” Gracie said to Dan, “Me and Olly against Dads,” Dan signed and nodded, but only because he liked to encourage the two siblings to get along.

Olly clapped happily and hurried over to the spot where he had decided the snowman should be built. Phil wanted them before turning to dan,

“What should we make?” he asked happily. Dan shrugged,

“A snowman,” he said dully. Phil rolled his eyes,

“That’s boring. We’re having a competition,” Dan looked at him unimpressed,

“You are aware we have to let the kids win, aren't you?” Phil nodded,

“Yeah, I know,”

Dan looked at him sceptically, before placing his hand on Phil’s shoulder,

“Let’s just make a snowman, whenever we try anything more complicated it just fails miserably,”

Phil frowned but eventually shrugged in agreement,

They got onto actually making the snowman. It was wasn’t perfect, and they made sure the proportions were a little off and the face looked a bit weird. It would be a little unfair if they just made a perfect snowman and beat a five and twelve-year-old. Looking over at the kids, they were doing surprisingly well. Gracie was doing most of the work and Olly had simply taken to pushing snow towards his sister with as much force he could manage. He wasn’t really helping, but as long as he thought he was he was happy enough. Pretty soon they had the main body finished and Olly ran over to his parents,

“Can I get Clothes for the snowman?” he asked excitedly. Phil nodded and held out his hand,

“Ok. Come on, I’ll help you pick something.” Olly clapped and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

When they got inside, they were greeted with the mess Thor had made upon re-entering the house, water sprayed a good couple of feet up either side of the kitchen walls. There was a trail on footprints leading to the radiator where the still slightly damp corgi was lying. Phil sighed and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, draping it over the dog in an effort to prevent him from shaking his fur again. The corgi just wagged his tail and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was snoring loudly. Phil patted his head affectionately before following Olly up the stairs. He didn’t particularly mind what went on the snowman, but if the kids tried to use any of Dan's expensive clothes, his husband might not be too amused.

Phil dove into his own drawer and pulled out a collection of hats, scarves and gloves, offering a couple to Olly. after much deliberation, the five-year-old grabbed a set of admittedly awful striped woollen accessories and ran as fast as he could back downstairs. Since it was almost Christmas and Phil was in quite the Christmassy mood, he opted for a set of bright red. On the way down, he also grabbed two carrots from the fridge, throwing one to Gracie and sticking the other where his snowman’s nose was. Dan rolled his eyes at the bright set of clothing but got to work fitting it on the snowman all the same. By the time they were done Phil was quite proud of their work.

Of course, when it came time to judge, the kid’s snowman came out on top, and they both hi-fived enthusiastically before running inside as it was getting pretty cold. Before the two parents headed it, Phil sighed and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder,

“Remember at the old place when it used to snow,” he mumbled with a smile, “You kept throwing snowballs at me,”

Dan laughed quietly,

“You got me back in America though,” Phil grinned,

“Yeah, but I don’t think that was enough,”

Dan rolled his eyes,

“That was fourteen years ago Phil, and what do you mean,”

Phil shrugged, and Dan gave him a weird look before making his way to the door. Before he could get there, however, Phil ran up behind him, dumped a handful of snow down his back and darted inside, cackling to himself. Dan squealed as the snow ran all the way down his spine,

“Mother fucker,” he murmured to himself, vowing revenge on his evil husband.


End file.
